Conventional seat typically use foam, which provides for a dated and old-fashioned design. Further, conventional seats provide problematic spacing issues, particularly in the lower segments of the seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,288 B2 discloses a vehicle seat assembly that includes a seatback frame and a lumbar support system operatively mounted to the seatback frame. The lumbar support system includes a lower suspension mechanism that is generally aligned with the pelvic and lumbar regions of the occupant of the seat assembly. The lower suspension mechanism includes a band of flexible material that is stretched about a pair of upstanding support members so as to have a predetermined tension for providing support for the occupant of the seat assembly at the pelvic and lumbar regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,372 B2 discloses a vehicle seat assembly including a seatback frame and a lumbar support system operatively mounted to the seatback frame. The lumbar support system includes a lower suspension mechanism that is generally aligned with the pelvic and lumbar regions of the occupant of the seat assembly. The lower suspension mechanism includes a pair of bands of flexible material that are stretched about a pair of upstanding support members so as to have a predetermined tension for providing support for the occupant of the seat assembly at the pelvic and lumbar regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,694 B2 discloses a seat, in particular an aircraft passenger seat, comprising seat components such as a seat and a backrest, in addition to at least one cover part, which is pre-tensioned in at least one direction and at least one section and which extends between frame parts of an allocated seat component. As the seat is provided with at least one controllable adjusting unit, which permits the specification of different pre-tensions for the respective cover part within a predefinable range and in a reversible manner, the respective seat user, who occupies the seat can adapt the seat to his or her comfort and health requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,233 B2 discloses a belt-type lumbar support that includes a belt having first and second end portions. A first attachment tab is located at the first end portion, and a second attachment tab is located at the second end portion. A spring is located at the first end portion and is connected to the first attachment tab. A cable is located at the second end portion and is connected to the second attachment tab. A first belt extension is located at the first end portion and proximate to the first attachment tab and has a first belt extension tongue, wherein at least a portion of the belt extension tongue extends over the spring. A second belt extension is located at the second end portion and proximate to the second attachment tab and has a second belt extension tongue, wherein at least a portion of the second belt extension tongue extends over the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,612 B2 discloses an occupant lumbar support system for a furniture member that includes a belt member having a longitudinally elastically flexible first portion having opposite first and second ends and a longitudinally inelastic second portion. The first portion is connected to the second portion at the first and second ends. The second portion when spaced freely away from the first portion except at the first and second ends defines a belt member free state. The second portion has opposed first and second connecting ends extending freely away from the first and second ends. First and second tensioning members are each connected to one of the first and second connecting ends whereby operation of the first and second tensioning members longitudinally elastically stretches the first portion until the second portion moves into substantially continuous contact with the first portion between the first and second ends defining a belt member aggressive state.